deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PurifyingBatter/Admin wanted. DBFW Spongebob: Episode 1
This is cringe French Narrator: Ah, the internet... so cringy. So trashy. Here, we see Death Battle Fanon Wiki, teeming with activity. from left to right Blacktrick's, Tendoward's, and SpongeChar's houses. Zooms in on SpongeChar's house Home to one of my favorite users, SpongeChar BurnPants. Yes, of course his house is supposed to be on fire. alarm sounds; he wakes, but is unaffected by the annoying sound, and with a smile turns it off. He climbs from his bed to a ladder leading to his diving board SpongeChar: Today's the big day, Quaunt! Quaunt: Cool. SpongeChar: on the diving board Look at me, I'm... up, and leaves his underwear behind ...naked! inside pants, walks over to computer. His head pops out of the top of his pants Gotta be in top debating condition for today, Quaunt. Quaunt: Makes enough sense. SpongeChar: goes inside the chat that has a sign that says, "Death Battle Fanon Wiki Chat." Taking deep breaths, he prepares to post a counter argument to the debate at hand. He stares at the computer and sees the endless memestorm after his comment. He links a Jacob Sartorius video and leaves. SpongeChar: I'm ready! [Runs outside I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Phantom's house opens it's door with Blacktrick on his computer Blacktrick: Go, SpongeChar! falls out of chair Oh no.. Crash! SpongeChar: down the street to the DBFW headquarters. There it is. The finest wiki ever established for Death Battle Fanon. The DBFW, home of the dank memes. With a 'Admin Wanted' sign in the window! For years I've been dreaming of this moment! I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the admin, look 'im straight in the eye, the fourth wall and looks the audience in the eye lay it on the line and... I can't do this! starts to run home but Blacktrick stops him Uh, Blacktrick! Blacktrick: PM now. SpongeChar: I'm not even on chat. Blacktrick: Not the point. You're going to the DBFW and get that job! SpongeChar: I can't, don't you see? I'm not good enough! Blacktrick: Whose first words were "Cease and desist"? SpongeChar: Mine were. Blacktrick: Who was thinking about trolls in school? SpongeChar: I was. Blacktrick: and contorts twice while trying to come up with a third thing Who's a, uh who's uhh. oh! who's a Charmeleon? SpongeChar: I am! Blacktrick: Who's ready? SpongeChar: I'm ready! Blacktrick: Who's ready? SpongeChar: I'm ready! Blacktrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! toward the DBFW Tendoward: graffiti of admins with the word Cringe, sees SpongeChar, and sighs Oh no, SpongeChar. What could he possibly want? SpongeChar: background, at first while Tendoward was talking I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Go SpongeChar! Go SpongeChar! Go SpongeChar! Go self! looks at the Admin Wanted sign and runs inside. Tendoward: [While SpongeChar says, "I'm ready" one more time in the background Mr. Ceo! to the ordering window, where Mr. Ceo is happily sniffing a handful of memes. Tendoward runs up to him Hurry, Mr. Ceo, before it's too late, I gotta tell you.by SpongeChar SpongeChar: Permission to come aboard, captain! voice I've been training my whole life for the day I could join the Admin Crew, voice And now I'm ready. trips on a nail stuck in the floorboard. His fall causes him to bounce against the ceiling, SpongeBob shouts and blurts incomprehensibly while his bounces and ricochets around the building accelerate. He then rolls to a stop at the feet of Tendoward and Mr. Ceo So, uh, when do I start? Mr. Ceo: Well lad, it looks like you aren't even a chat mod. SpongeChar: Mr. Ceo, please. I'll prove I'm admin material. Ask Tendoward, he'll vouch for me. Ceo and Tendoward quickly walk away from SpongeChar Tendoward: breath No. Ceo winks. They head back to SpongeBob Mr. Ceo: Well lad, we'll give you a test, and if you pass, you'll be on the Admin Crew! Go out and fetch me... takes out a notepad a, uh, Rare Pepe... quickly jots down what he says with, um, 7 Grand Dad attachments, scribbling and, uh... Bee Movie! scribbling And don't come back till you get one! Ceo puts a DBFW crew hat on SpongeChar. SpongeChar sees how he looks in a mirror, there are sparkles on his hat, and he has a huge, satisfied smile SpongeChar: Ceo Aye aye, captain! reading One Rare Pepe, with 7 Grand Dad attachments, Bee Movie, coming right up, Sir! Mr. Ceo: Carry on! leaves We'll never see that skrub again. Tendoward: You're terrible! GRAND DAD? and Mr. Ceo laugh. While Tendoward laughs, his nose moves distinctly while he inhales and exhales. Ceo's laugh sounds like Chadtronic. As they laugh, SpongeChar is shown leaving the DBFW headquarters. As SpongeChar fades out of sight, five buses drive toward the DBFW from the opposite direction Bus Driver: Hey! Hey! Please! Passengers are to stay seated and put their hands out the window! buses surround the DBFW and the doors open, Mr. Ceo stops laughing Mr. Ceo: That sounded like hatch doors! repeatedly Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells smelly. eyes Fanboys. Tendoward: What? Mr. Ceo: Fanboys! get out of the buses and rush inside the DBFW, crowding, repeating the word "bias" over and over again Squidward: Please, please, quiet! stop talking Is this any way to behave, hmmm? Fanboy: Bias! Tendoward: Could we show a little decency and form a reason as to why the fight was incorrect? fanboys are quiet at first, then pick up the trash can, as their cries of "bias!" become more intense. Cut to Walmart as SpongeChar enters SpongeChar: to himself Walmart, meeting all of your memeing needs. to the DBFW. Tendoward and Mr. Ceo are still in the trash can, and being tossed around Mr. Ceo: GRAND DAD! FLEENTSTONES?! Tendoward: Some reasoning was all I asked! Mr. Ceo: Whoa! Back up the memes, Mr. Tendoward! Ceo and Tendoward are thrown up in the air Call Wikia, Mr. Tendoward! get thrown back up again I want my mommy, Mr Tendoward! to Walmart SpongeChar: singing Do do do do do do, Pepe, Pepe, 7 Grand Dad attachments. to the DBFW Tendoward: HELP! Mr. Ceo: MEME OVERBOARD! Climb, Mr. Tendoward! Climb! climb the salt, while the fanboys try to get them down. The fanboys then form a big wave Fanboys: Bias! Bias! Mr. Ceo: This is the end! Good-bye, Mr. Tendoward! Tendoward: Oh Mr. Ceo! cry, then SpongeChar comes in with red lights flashing and flying with the Pepe, singing Darude Sandstorm SpongeChar: Permission to come aboard captain! Da da da da da da da! Da da da da da da da da da da! Did someone order a Pepe? and Mr. Ceo are shocked That's right! One Rare Pepe with Grand Dads pop out on the sides of the previous one 7 Grand Dad attachments, and lets not forget the Bee Movie! two Grand Dads print out the Bee Movie script Would you believe they only had one in stock? To the ban hammer! the fanboys You all made a big mistake. [ The Meet the Flintstones theme plays while SpongeChar serves up Ban after Ban. Many, many, many Bans are launched through the opening window to the salty fanboys. Eventually, all of the fanboys are banned. Cuts to later] Mr. Ceo: That was the finest adminship I've ever seen, Mr. BurnPants! Welcome aboard! Ceo gives SpongeChar a name tag Tendoward: But, but Mr. Ceo... Mr. Ceo: Three cheers for SpongeChar! Hip-hip! Tendoward: weakly Hooray, Mr. Mr. Ceo: Hip-hip! Tendoward: quickly Hooray, Mr. Ceo: Hip-hip! Tendoward: quickly Hooray. Mr. Ceo! Mr. Ceo: I'll be in my quarters, looking at the booty. wheels a wheelbarrow piled with an enormous stack of memes to his office. Blacktrick enters Blacktrick: Good morning, Admin Crew! Tendoward: What would you like to order, Blacktrick? Blacktrick: One Meme, please. flies back to the ban hammer using his Pepe and a score of Bans is immediately fired through the servery, which collide with Blacktrick and send him flying out of the DBFW. Cuts to DBFW exterior; crashing noises Blacktrick: screams Tendoward: Mr. Ceo! Mr. CEO! and singing Mr. Ceo, come see your new adminnnnnnn! Category:Blog posts